Chaotic Mystery
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When Marvin shows up everyone ignores Martin without even thinking about how he felt. Therefore instead of Martin trying to show Marvin up he simply pulls away from everyone in return, revealing his true self that he hid with his immature idiot mask as he did so...Who knew Martin could look so handsome? Played Chaotic and most of all...who knew he had a girlfriend? Rated M later
1. Chapter 1

**Chaotic Martin Mystery **

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Martin played Chaotic? What if he went to Perim? No one else knows except for his friends and girlfriend. When Marvin comes along and screws up Martins life…Martin stops hiding behind his immature mask and finally shows who he really is…not that many people notice at first that is. AU OOC some bashing!)**

"Um hey Martin." Diana and Jenny said as they grinned sheepishly when Martin opened his dorm room door at their knock.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow at them as they stared at him in the fancy black tuxedo with the flame red tie.

"Well…we wanted to know if you could help us study for the big test in physics tomorrow. You're one of the best at it…and Marvins already tutoring some other girls so we thought to ask you." Jenny said turning her charm up to max to hopefully get Martin to agree. Martin seemed to smile at first until he heard Marvins name then he full out frowned before sighing.

"Sure I'll help you both study. But I can't do it until later." Martin said bluntly causing the two girls to smile at him, before looking put out that he couldn't help him right now.

"Why can't we do the studying now?" Diana asked as Martin pushed past the two and started heading out to the parking lot for students, snatching up a bouquet of black roses on his way out his dorm room door.

"And what's with the fancy tux and roses? I like red roses better than black any day of the way." Jenny said giving the roses an odd look while Martin snorted slightly.

"The roses aren't for you Jenny, and the person they _are_ for happens to _like_ her roses black." Martin said causing Jenny and Diana to exchange confused looks. They didn't know anybody in Torrington who liked black roses. All of a sudden there was a ringing noise from Martins suit, causing him to stop and reach into the jacket part. He pulled out what Diana and Jenny vaguely recognized as a Chaotic Scanner and answered the call.

"Hey Martin. You on the way?" A girl on the other end of the line ask, Jenny and Diana trying to peek over Martins shoulder to see who he was talking too.

"Yeah I'm on the way. Hope you're dressed formally. Uh hold on a sec. Java, interference please?" Martin said hiding the scanner from Jenny and Diana's view until Java nodded and stood behind Martin. He was keeping Diana and Jenny away like a bouncer keeps people out of a club.

"Thanks Jav." Martin said grinning up at the caveman who grinned back at him before frowning as he kept Jenny and Diana from following Martin any further.

"Okay I'm back." Martin said turning back to his scanner as he walked further away from the two girls behind him.

"Your haughty step-sis and her arrogant friend?" The girl asked loud enough for Diana and Jenny to still hear her. At that both Jenny and Diana fumed, they weren't haughty or arrogant!

"Hey Martin! Is that a scanner? Cool! I got one too, maybe we can battle sometime! ... Who's the hottie you're talking to?" Marvin said rapidly as he walked out of a nearby classroom and spotted Martin who was adjusting his tie.

"Oh great it's the egotistical Martin impersonator." The girl said groaning slightly at the sight of Marvin while Martin glared darkly at Marvin.

"Java! Interference before I punch him!" Martin said his eyes blazing, and in an instant Java was behind Marvin and holding the look-a-like up by the scruff of his jacket.

"W-What's the big deal man? All I said was that she's a hottie! I'd love to go on a date with her." Marvin said looking startled at what had just happened. At this Java dropped him with an 'uh-oh' and backed away slowly while Martin glared fiercely at the other boy.

"The 'big deal', Marvin, is that I am a very possessive and protective person with those I'm close too. I happen to be closer to Krystella here than anyone else which means I'm very possessive of her, for a good reason." Martin said his eyes spitting daggers and fire at Marvin who backed up slightly at the glare he was receiving. The newly ran back up to them Jenny and Diana frowned slightly. Both at the fact that Martin was glaring at Marvin so darkly…and at the fact that he said he was closer to that girl than to either his long time crush or his step-sister.

"Oh yeah? Why's that dude? Why would you be so possessive over her anyways?" Marvin asked regaining his confidence and looking at Martin curiously. Martin's eyes narrowed into dangerous animalistic slits as he scowled at Marvin.

"Because you ignoramus, egotistical, sister stealing imposter-"Martin began while everyone who was gathering around them looked either pissed off or happy at Martin insulting Marvin.

"What do you mean sister stealing?" Diana asked looking at her step-brother confused and causing the girl over the scanner, Krystella, to snort slightly derisively.

"Because you over righteous cow, when was the last time you even thought about or talked about, let alone to, Martin hmm? I'll tell you when, the last time you even mentioned him was last week when you were telling Jenny that you wished Marvin was your brother instead of Martin. Yes, we _both_ heard that. We were just down the hall since I had a free day and came to visit Martin but you never noticed. You were too preoccupied with that egotistical imposter to even notice that we were there or that Martin has been acting different for the past three weeks." Krystella said ripping Diana a new hole to breath out of so to speak while many nearby were shocked and quite a few people looked angry with Diana at this.

"B-B- Wha- Who are you to get on me about anything anyways?!" Diana demanded, unable to come up with a good excuse and therefore resorting to anger.

"I'm the one who Martin tells _everything_ too! I'm the one who's _there_ for him when no one else seems to give a rats behind!" The girl said glaring darkly at Diana, her next words shocking everyone.

"I'm his_ girlfriend_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaotic Martin Mystery **

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Look lady. I don't know what the idiot told you to get you to date him but you should know that he's an immatu-" Diana began after a moment of dead silence in the hallway, causing Krystella to snarl at her.

"Don't you dare insinuate that he lied to me to get me to date him. I've been dating him for three full weeks and I know that he can be immature, reckless, and obsessed with the supernatural but that's just _who he is!_ And guess what? I actually like him **for** that reason!" Krystella said ripping into Diana again as she glared fiercely over the scanner at the brown haired girl who actually backed up a step in surprise.

"Calm down Krystella. We don't wanna let her or anyone else ruin our date in a few minutes. I'm leaving now to pick you up by the way." Martin said glaring darkly at Diana as he turned his back to her and walked out the door with the others following, much to his annoyance.

"You're right Martin. I'll see you in a few minutes." Krystella said sighing and hanging up her scanner while Martin hung up his own as he put on a red and orange helmet, causing everyones jaws to drop when he climbed onto a black motorcycle that had a red and orange flame paint job.

"Where and when did you get a motorcycle?" Diana asked her step-brother in shock as she stared at the motorcycle.

"Two weeks ago and it was a gift." Martin answered briefly as he kicked up his kickstand and revved his engine.

"From who?" Diana asked in disbelief causing Martin to look at her flatly before he lowered the visor of his helmet.

"Our boss." He said flatly before driving off, popping a wheelie as he exited the parking lot.

"Wha? B-But she doesn't even like Martin?!" He could hear Diana exclaim behind him as he drove away. He smiled as he thought about how he and M.O.M. got closer.

Long story short M.O.M. had found him beating up a punching bag and crying at the same time three weeks ago and she calmed him down and talked to him about it. The two got closer when Martin told her about how he felt like he was abandoned by his sister for Marvin and pretty soon the two had a mother/son relationship going on that they kept a secret from Diana and most of the Center. You would have thought that, as smart as she is, Diana would have noticed the frosty way M.O.M. was treating her these last three weeks whenever they were called in for an assignment.

Martin shook his head slightly to get all the thoughts out of it before glancing up in time to go around a large eighteen wheeler on his side of the road. After about ten minutes of driving Martin turned into a driveway to a modest (cough yeah right) five story house that looked more like a manor than a house. As soon as he pulled in the front door slammed opened and Krystella came running out as fast as she could in her three inch high heel shoes and her fancy black dress, a couple of maids and butlers rushing out behind her.

"Hey there, my dark crystal." Martin said removing his helmet and grinning at Krystella as she stopped right beside him, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a sweet 'hello' kiss. That's what he almost always called her, his dark crystal. Because, as he once told her, she loved dark colors and she was more precious to him than any crystal. It helped that her name sounded a bit like crystal too.

"Hey there, my flaming sun." Krystella said pulling away after a second, using the 'title' she had given him because of his flaming hair and his sunny disposition. Those who knew the two and knew they were dating would often shake their heads and mutter about how the two were complete opposites and yet fit each other perfectly.

"Are you ready to go?" Martin asked looking her up and down appreciatively, letting out a low whistle at how beautiful she was.

She had her hair tied back so that instead of half of it hanging in front of her face shielding one of her eyes, it was in an elegant bun pinned at the base of her neck, which also showed off both of her dark pink eyes. She was wearing an ankle length fancy looking black dress that had a low neckline to show off her pale collarbone, and it was backless to show off her well-toned back. Around her pale neck was a glittering necklace that Martin had bought her, it was a simple, but strong, gold chain with two pendants on it. One was a small red ruby, the other was a black diamond, and she was wearing glittering diamond studs in her ears that Martin had bought her as well. The jewelry was very expensive…but Martin didn't even make a dent in his bank account when he bought it.

Having an architect dad, a well-paying secret job, and being a famous, if not secret, artist ensured he had plenty of money to spoil his girl with. See that was another thing, Martin was a terrific painter and artist. If you looked around you would find his artwork everywhere in Torrington and surrounding areas like that. No one knew it was Martin's artwork though, except for him, M.O.M., his broker, and Krystella. He signed all of his artwork with a fake name so that no one he didn't specifically tell would know it was him. He used the name Morton Millions so that his initials were the same, making sure the M in both Morton and Millions were at least an inch taller than the rest of the letters in the signature.

"Of course." Krystella said smiling at her boyfriend while the maids and butlers fretted over her…well the maids fretted, the butlers were glaring at Martin threateningly. Martin merely grinned at them cheekily. Since Krystellas parents and sister didn't care what she ever got up to or anything the maids and butlers took over the parental roles for the dark clad girl. The first time Krystella introduced him to the butlers who had raised her, they had threatened him heavily and warned him about what would happen if he hurt Krystella, whereas the maids had been cooing over what a cute couple they made.

"Then let's go. Don't want to be late for our reservation." Martin said smiling at Krystella and offering her a black and silver helmet that she donned immediately as he donned his flaming helmet.

"Have her back by ten thirty!" One butler yelled after the two as Martin revved his engine and drove off, Krystella sitting behind him holding onto him tightly, her head laid down on his back between his shoulder blades.

Martin just gave a brief thumbs up to show that he heard the order.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaotic Martin Mystery **

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Thanks Martin I had a great time." Krystella said as they left the fancy restaurant with him guiding her by the arm at around nine o clock.

"Anything for you, my dark crystal." Martin said kissing Krystellas forehead and causing her to giggle slightly and blush a little at the romantic action. She stood on the tip of her toes and reached up to kiss Martin softly on the lips, causing him to close his eyes as he held her tighter.

"Martin?" A voice nearby asked shocked and causing Martin and Krystella both to scowl as they pulled away and glared at the person who interrupted their moment.

"What do you want Diana?" Martin asked growling at his step-sister who was shocked at seeing a girl honestly kissing Martin.

"Y-you are supposed to help me and Jenny study for physics." Diana said weakly as she stared at her brother who rolled his eyes.

"I said I'd help you study later. Not my fault you two waited till the last minute." Martin said bluntly before turning back to Krystella.

"Hey! We got distracted ok?" Diana said angrily, causing Krystella to growl.

"Hey! It's not his fault you didn't bother to study! In case you've yet to notice this, you overly self-righteous arrogant cow, Martin and I are busy with our date. Go away and let us finish our date in peace before I send you back to Torrington in _pieces_!" Krystella hissed at the brown haired girl who glared darkly and opened her mouth to say something.

"Go on. Say something. Give me a reason to break your jaw. I _dare_ you." Krystella growled as she upped her glare to dangerous levels. Martin took a little pity on his step-sister as he wrapped an arm around Krystellas petite waist, pulling her close.

"Come on, my dark Crystal. We still have almost an hour before I have to get you home and I promised to win you that prize at the fair. Let's go and leave Diana to her books. Besides I'm supposed to introduce you to someone remember?" Martin said glaring slightly at his sister as he led Krystella away and towards his motorcycle.

"Alright Martin. I still say that you should let me deck her though. She deserves at least that much." Krystella said shooting Dina one last glare before she put on the black and red helmet Martin had bought her.

"I normally would have let you do whatever you please to her but there's a cop close by and I don't want you to get arrested over her." Martin said putting on his own helmet and motioning slightly to the plain clothes cop watching them closely.

"Well aren't you sweet." Krystella cooed jokingly to her boyfriend.

"I'd bail you out at least." Martin said with a shrug while the cop snorted slightly, obviously having heard them since they weren't bothering to keep their voices down.

"Don't worry bout that you two. I'd let her get away with one punch for ruining a moment like that, but any more than that and I'd have to break it up." The cop said with a good natured grin, causing Diana to look at him in shock while Martin and Krystella looked at him and nodded thankfully, unable to grin at him behind their helmets.

"Martin?!" Jenny asked stumbling upon the two shocked while they were at the fair, causing Martin and Krystella to growl.

"I'm on a date Jenny. I'll help you study later, so leave me and Krystella alone." Martin said glaring at the girl who looked shocked at the way he spoke to her before Martin took the last ball he was offered and threw it, knocking down all of the milk bottles easily and breaking a few of them on impact.

"Alright sir. Pick any prize you want!" The game overseer said grinning at the young man who turned to his girlfriend.

"Pick one, my Dark Crystal." Martin said grinning at his girlfriend who smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, pointing at a red and black pair of tigers.

"The tigers please." Martin said causing the overseer to grin as he took down the pair and handed them to Krystella who grinned and cuddled them close.

"That sure was nice of you to do that for your girl son, not many guys do that anymore." An old man at the next booth over said smiling at Martin who just smiled politely back as he wrapped an arm around Krystella and pulled her close.

"Then they're just immature little boys. Anything my dark Crystal wants…she gets. I'll be glad to win her anything at this fair that she may want." Martin said kissing the top of Krystella's forehead and causing her to blush and giggle before she stopped herself and elbowed Martin lightly.

"Stop that you goof." Krystella said embarrassed and causing Martin to blink down at her.

"Stop what dear?" Martin asked blinking at his girlfriend curiously.

"Stop saying things like that and making me giggle and sound like a girly girl." Krystella said causing Martin and a few others to laugh which just made her blush and pout slightly.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to ruin your bad girl reputation." Martin said chuckling as he kissed her forehead again.

"Hmph. Jackass." Krystella said huffing and trying to sound angry…but she just sounded cutely embarrassed to most of those nearby.

"_Your_ jackass." Martin retorted causing Krystella to roll her eyes but a smile tugged at her lips anyways.

"Shut up lover boy and let's go meet the person you wanted to introduce me to." Krystella said shoving her boyfriends shoulder lightly as she hugged the stuffed animals close with one arm.

"Yes dear." Martin said leading the dark dressed teen towards a snickering woman nearby who was wearing all white and had her arms crossed over her chest as she observed the two in open amusement.

"Well well. Looks like she has you wrapped around her pinkie finger Martin." The woman said smirking at the boy who just grinned.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." Martin said causing the woman to smirk wider.

"Oh I intend to. Let's see you mess with some of my experiments now with this little piece of blackmail I have on you." The woman said her eyes glinting while Martin just laughed.

"Hey most of the stuff is to cool to resist messing with. Blackmail won't stop me. Anyways. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, who you probably already did a background check on, Krystella." Martin said motioning towards Krystella as he wrapped an arm around her in a brief hug before walking over to give the white clad woman a hug.

"Krystella meet not only my boss but my mother figure, Ms. Olivia Mandell. M.O.M. for short."


End file.
